monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Erik Coillis
Erik Coillis is the sweet yet slow-learning son of a woodland elven couple and is Aiden Coille's younger cousin. He is an athletic-type with a soft heart and enjoys learning about people who made positive impacts on (to?) history, especially women who made history. He is an original character created by Pippy McScissors. Characteristics Personality and traits Erik is a kind boy with good intentions. He may appear 'smol' (he's taller than his older cousin though) and 'soft' (and that is true, most of the time), but he's a real toughie! He is a good-natured person who usually is in the background to most conversations (while occasionally popping in to answer stuff and whatnot), but he can be quite talkative. Shy isn't a word you would want to use to describe him, for Erik is quite talkative when it comes to whatever he is passionate about, you know! Heck, he's pretty damn outgoing when he's around familiar people. Despite his outgoing ways, Erik has.. a wavering confidence when it comes to academic-related subjects. He's pretty confident in his sportsmanship, but studying isn't apart of his forte. Although.. Erik is a lot more smarter than he lets on. Sure, his grades aren't the very best, but he can do pretty damn well with figuring things out (he just takes a little bit of time to do so). Of course, Erik is trying his very best to raise his grades up. He's hardworking like that. Erik may be the 'younger cousin's to his cousin's 'older cousin', but he is a lot more mature than his cousin is. Unlike Aiden, Erik knows not to laugh when it is completely necessary. He gets frustrated whenever he finds people laughing at terrible things (like someone getting hurt or a historical tragedy; Erik often gives those people a disgruntled stare). As apart of Erik's morals, he is very supportive of women's rights and believes that women should not be treated poorly because they are doing something considered "masculine". Of course, Erik isn't a genius on this topic, and requires more knowledge of it to speak out about it. He is, per se, a beginner feminist. He still has a long way to go. A thing to note about Erik is that he is fiercely protective of his family and friends. If he sees someone making fun of his friend or family member, Erik will go up to whoever is doing that and attempt to beat them up (but often getting hurt or roasted in the process). He gets irritated easily if you talk about people he cares about behind their back, and is willing to tell them about the shade being thrown at them. Yeah, Erik is one teddy-bear. Interests and hobbies Many of Erik's interests and hobbies include: rap music, alternative bands, a variety of sports, women's history, canines, learning about his village's history, and participating in activities that appeal to him. * Erik's favorite bands include that of: Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy, 21 Pilots, and Imagine Dragons. He enjoys obsessing over the first three bands with his friend, Kestral. * The sports he participates in the most include casketball, soccer, football, hockey, and a little bit of cross-country. * He wants learn how to be be a feminist and tends to talk about women's right with a lot of people (though can often annoy others with his rambles) Preferences Erik identifies as a cisgender male and is abrosexual and abroromantic (which means he changes his sexual and romantic orientation from time to time). Physical Appearance Erik is a somewhat scrawny boy with hay-coloured blond hair. He has greyish teal and almond-shaped eyes with a bit of a gold tint to it. Facial features include some light freckles here and there, rosy cheeks, and pointed elf ears. I would say his height is taller than Aiden's, but shorter than Kestral's (perhaps being about 5'4 or something). Due to his tribe's traditional-male-coming-of-age thing (for boys turning 16), Erik sports a triple piercing. The piercings represent the rays from the Celtic symbol Arwen symbol, which is what Erik chose for his coming of age piercing. This gives Erik an 'edgier' look to him, but he's not very edgy himself. Relationships Family Erik lives with his parents (his mother is a member of his tribe's council) and an older sister named Aracelli (who works part-time at his tribe's jewelry hut). He cares and loves his family deeply, and would be very devastated to see them in conflicts. He has older cousins (on being Aiden and his older brothers). Aiden is some he looks up to at times, but will sometimes get tired of his frivolous actions. Here is a more descriptive thing about Erik's relationship with his family members: His mother Erik loves his mother deeply. He might not always listen to what she says, but he makes sure to not be disrespectful to her. He knows that she is very hardworking and will do whatever is best for her children, so he makes sure to thank her once in a while. His father Like his mother, Erik loves his father just the same (or maybe a little bit more..)! Like most kids, he gets sick of his dad's corny 'elf dad jokes', but enjoys having a laugh with him once in awhile. Aracelli (Older sister) It's true that most siblings don't get along very easily. This applies to Erik and his sister. Although they tend to argue over the most pointless things, Erik and Aracelli love each other and have no problem with teasing each other playfully. Due to Aracelli being a very busy jewellery hut employee and college student, Erik can never talk to her much anymore. They used to play several old elf games when they were younger, but now it's just iCoffin communication between them. His cousins Erik's main cousins, Aiden and his older brothers, are on good terms with with him. He enjoys hanging out with Aiden whenever he's around and tends to joke around with him at times. Aiden Coille The cousin that Erik goes to school with is a rather jocular lad known as Aiden Coille. The two like joking around with each other and also enjoys doing several activities with each other. Most of these activities are sport-related things such as Scaremarican football, casketball, and their all-time favourite soccer. Despite Aiden being a year older than him, Erik tends to act somewhat more mature than the former. While Erik tries to help someone who might've tripped and fall, Aiden would probably be behind him quietly "laughing" at the poor injured person. Another example of Erik's maturity being a lot more prominent than Aiden's was when they were in their pre-teenage years (probably around 14) where the two got tricked into giving away their precious possessions. While Aiden retaliated and attempted to have 'revenge' the tricksters, Erik just stayed back and alerted authorities. Although there are occasional times where Aiden acts a little more mature than Erik, but they aren't as significant on this page. Notes * For the most part, the creator of this page had absolutely no idea what to do for Erik's drawing. Luckily, she found a way. Trivia * Erik will sometimes find himself needing educational help, but not accepting or wanting any. This would cause trouble for him later on. * Erik is a member of the Glee Club, Cooking Club, Canine Appreciation Club, and Women's Rights Club. Category:Original Characters Category:Piplupgirl123's OCs Category:Elf Category:Males